comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-2899)
Steven "Steve" Rogers is the world's first superhero, being a major point of victory for the Allies during World War II with their efforts against the Axis and Hydra. A frail and ill young man, Rogers accepted to take part on a secret experiment by the government with the super soldier serum, created by Abraham Erskine, in order to enhance his abilities to the limit. The experiment was a success, and Stebe became a super soldier, Captain America. Winning many battles alongside the Howling Commandos and Bucky, it all ended when Cap seemingly died in a fight with the Red Skull on the Artic, which left him frozen for 70 years until he was found by the League of Avengers in 2016. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Rogers had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. The Serum is definite, even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his abilities would weaken. *'Superhuman Strength': Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 544 kg/1,200 lbs on each side of the bar, which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6mt/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3 meters into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run at speeds of up to a mile in a minute (60 mph). *'Superhuman Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 2000 feet with no injury. *'Superhuman Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Captain America's reflexes are immense. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Superhuman Stamina': Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Captain America's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. He is genetically perfect. *'Superhuman Mental Processing': His mental performance operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, he has an accelerated learning aptitude, and can quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. *'Superhuman Senses': Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *'Decelerated Aging': The Super Soldier Serum halts Rogers's aging due to perfect cells. This was only amplified when he remained encased in the Artic for 70 years. Abilities *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Master Martial Artist': He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors (he learned most of his initial knowledge from WWII trainers such William Fairbairne and Rex Applegate who pioneered most the methods utilized in that period). Rogers utilizes Boxing, Judo and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth, even by Batman. *'Master Shieldmanship': His years of training and experience with his Vibranium shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Military Operator': He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Acrobat': His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. *'Indomitable Will': Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. It was Captain America's sense of justice which inspired many heroes, most notably Superman, a great fan of his tales and comics as a child. *'Professional Sketch Artist': He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the GCPD once. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. *'Expert Marksman': He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Expert Swordsman': Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. *'Weapons Proficiency': He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. *'Multilingualism': Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, French, and Italian. *'Driving': He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. He has flown the Quinjet, as well as driven the Batmobile. Equipment Equipment *'Captain America's Uniform': As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Utility Belt': Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. Weapons *'Vibranium Shield': Captain America's signal weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Doctor Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the US government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with a steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability to identify a still unknown catalyst that played a role in the metal bonding (an experiment to recreate the process resulted in the creation of Adamantium). The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. *'Energy Shield': a photonic shield created by Iron Man capable of redirecting kinetic energy, emit energy blasts, and morph into a staff. Trivia Category:Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Males of Earth-2899 Category:League of Avengers Members (Earth-2899) Category:Versions of Captain America Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Techno Bacon